Turbochargers increase the volume of air an internal combustion engine takes into the combustion chamber during each cycle. The turbocharger accomplishes this by drawing in air, compressing the air, and forcing the compressed air into the combustion chamber. The increased air intake allows for more powerful combustion and therefore a more powerful engine.
While effective, when the turbocharger is being stored or transported, there is a possibility that water, dust, gravel, or other foreign agents may enter the turbocharger through the turbocharger compressor outlet. These foreign agents may damage the turbocharger or engine by creating rust, blocking passages, or by some other means, rendering the equipment less effective, or even inoperative. Not only will this result in less performance for the turbocharger and engine, but also can require substantial man-hours to repair same.
As a result, turbocharger compressor outlets are often temporarily covered after manufacture to keep the potentially damaging entities out of the turbocharger. After purchase and prior to use, the temporary cover is removed to enable the turbocharger and engine to operate. Historically, simple metal covers and band-clamps have been used to keep large foreign objects out of the turbocharger, but such methods are neither water proof nor able to keep all other agents and fine particulate out of the turbocharger. Also, such methods are potentially damaging, specifically the use of band clamps which mechanically grip to the turbocharger compressor outlet.